


In-Fighting

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Fighting

The desktop makes a noise and Alicia glances down, smirking just a little at the name on the screen. Kalinda. Again. Even now, even after everything the two of them are so tightly bonded that she can't help but smile. 

K: You look bored... 

Oh she is, she knows she is and yet...

A: Not so bored... more annoyed. 

K: By? 

That question gives her pause. She smiles and responds as she used to. 

A: D, W... the constant fighting. I feel like the child in a broken marriage. 

K: So tell them. 

A: No. I can't. 

K: Tell them, or at least tell Diane... she was always the better of the two. 

Alicia smirks, moving to look over at Kalinda, her smile soft as she responds. 

A: Good point. Tomorrow. I'm leaving. 

She rises, gathers her things and walks away. She had finished her case weeks ago, this was just the set up for a new case. The fighting is distracting her. Kalinda follows, moves to take her hand and the two leave for the night.


End file.
